Always Be Together?
by xLovesDownfall
Summary: Completely reedited. A new chapter is in progress for the first time in almost 2 years! Actual Summary Inside Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the ideas for this fic! All characters belong to the great J.K.Rowling! Bows down to her

**Full Summary:** Everyone's 18 and has graduated from Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione are going out and live together. Ron and Lavender have been seperated since the 2nd half of 7th year. Ron is dating Parvati. Ron calls Parvati 'Lavender' on accident and they break up. But then Parvati has her eye on Harry and there's a misunderstanding. Will Parvati's desperateness for men ruin H/Hr's relationship and ruin the chances for a new beginning for R/L?

**Author's Note:** This is my 2nd fic! (Which means that it was written back in like 7th grade., which is why...)

**EDIT/** I'm re-vamping this fic. I'm thinking about continuing it also. We'll see :).

**-Thoughts are in _italics_-**

--- 

It is early summer time. Harry. Hermione, Ron, Lavender are all 19 years old and fresh out of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione are a couple and are living together in a cozy muggle apartment building outside Diagon Alley, which they bewitched to be bigger on the inside than it looks. Harry is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione is a waitress at The Leaky Cauldron. Ron is living in the same muggle apartment building with an apartment next to Harry and Hermione's. He is working as a cashier in Quality Quidditch Supplies. He is also going out with Parvati Patil. Lavender is living in a quaint little 2-bedroom house a few blocks down from everyone else's apartments. She works as a tour guide for the Shrieking Shack, which was turned into a witch and wizard haunted house in their 7th year.

"Harry!", Hermione screamed, trying to get his attention. "HARRY! Come on! Ron and Parvati," she cringed while saying Parvati's name, "are waiting for us to go to the movies!"

No one enjoyed the fact of Ron and Parvati going out. They had only started dating recently and everyone hoped, especially Lavender, that they would not last. Lavender had stopped speaking to Parvati (though Parvati didn't know it... yet), her so-called 'best friend' a long time ago, and she had also started to avoid Ron as well.

"I know, I know! I'm coming!" Harry said back while trotting down the steps. "I don't see why we have to go on a double date with Ron and Parvati anyway! I mean, we all hate those two as a couple! And we're going to see 'The Goonies' AGAIN! I can't tell you how many times I've watched that movie with Ron!" Harry said, complaining.

"Oh stop whining you!" Hermione said, giving him a kiss. "Besides, who said we have to WATCH the movie?" She added with a wink. Harry concocted his head to one side and shrugged.

"Oh! Right!" He said, laughing. He nodded and pulled Hermione into another passionate kiss. Harry pulled away and mumbled 'later'.

"We're going to Hogsmeade first, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes. But we may run into a problem there..." Hermione said solemnly.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Well, I talked to Lavender earlier. And she works today. So we might run into her while we're there. And I'm not sure how comfortable that would be, for any of us." Hermione answered with a worried tone.

"I'm sure Ron will be fine with it. Who knows? Maybe seeing Lavender will make Ron realize how big of an idiot he is for losing her in 7th year."

"Yeah, but Harry... Ron still loves her. He misses her. You can see it in his eyes when someone just mentions her name!" Hermione stated.

"Yeah... Well we shouldn't worry about it anyway. I mean, if Ron's happy, then we can't be any happier for him, right?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess." And with a 'pop' they apparated to Hogsmeade to meet Ron and Parvati at The Three Broomsticks.

--- 

"Ron! Where ARE they!" Parvati asked impatiently. Ron rolled his eyes. He heard the familiar 'pop', and immediately spotted Harry and Hermione.

"They're right there!" Ron said, pointing to them and motioning them to come over. The four of them sat down at a table near the window and their waitress came over. She looked vaguely familiar. Parvati gasped when she realized whom it was.

"Lavender!" Parvati shrieked. She still had no idea that Lav was pissed at her. Parvati stood up to give her friend a hug. Lavender faked a smile, because she was just too nice to turn her away.

"Lav? What are you doing here? I thought that you were working at The Shrieking Shack?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Oh, well, I'm working two jobs now. Seamus moved out since we had that whole messy breakup, so now I have to make the rent by myself, and my house is expensive!" Lavender said, sighing.

"Oh, pity! Why did you guys break up?" Parvati asked, being nosey, as usual.

"We just, well, he isn't the guy for me... We're much better off as friends." Lavender said quietly, looking down, pretending to be fixing her note pad, and avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Then who is the guy for you?" Ron asked, not meaning to say it aloud. Lavender just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"You're not getting paid to stand around and chat with old friends! Get to work!" Madame Rosmerta yelled to her. Lavender mouthed a 'sorry'.

"What would you guys like tonight?" Lavender asked politely.

"Four butterbeers, please." Harry said.

"Coming right up! 8 Gallons!" After they got their butterbeers, Lav went on her break. Harry and Hermione invited her to come sit with them.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, we're going to see 'The Goonies'!" Parvati said, obviously bored.

"Yeah! You should come!" Ron said. 'The Goonies' had special memories for Ron and Lavender. Whenever they were dating in the 6th year, they would always sneak out anytime they could to see that movie. They both knew every word to it. Parvati knew about their little escapades to see 'The Goonies', so she wasn't fond of the idea.

"Ron! Umm... Lavender has to work and can't be bothered with something small like the movies! I think that we should leave now actually. The movie starts in 15 minutes!" Parvati said, trying to make excuses. Lavender knew what she was doing, but shrugged it off.

"Yeah, she's right... I, I've work to do." Lavender said.

"Oh, okay, well, we'll see you around then!" Ron said, frowning.

"Yeah..." Lavender replied, quietly. She kissed Harry on the cheek, and hugged Parvati and Hermione. Then Ron came up to her, they were both hesitant. Lavender just hugged him lightly, and quickly back away. "Bye!..." They all waved to her as they left and Lavender went back to work.

--- 

When they left the Three Broomsticks, Harry told Hermione and Parvati to go ahead and get the tickets while Harry talked to Ron.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Ron asked curiously.

"What was that back there?" Harry asked quickly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, now more confused than ever.

"I mean with you and Lavender! You two were so... I don't know how to describe it really, but there's something there! And you know it and so does she!" Harry said, as though he was an expert on romance.

"There's nothing there alright! We discovered that before in the middle of 7th year, remember?" Ron stated, and with that, he walked back into the theatre. Harry rolled his eyes, and followed him.

---**At The Movies**

When they got to the movies, the girls already had the tickets so they all got drinks. They went into theater number 6, and sat down in the last row.

One forth of the way through the movie, Harry and Hermione were snogging, Parvati was glaring at Ron, who was mouthing the lines to the film.

"Ron! RON! HELLO!" Parvati said loudly to him, obviously annoyed. Ron just kept on saying the words along with the scene.

" 'Oh my God! That's my mom's most favorite piece! Ohhh! Oh my God!' "

"RON! THAT'S what we SHOULD be doing!" Parvati said, pointing to Harry and Hermione, who were still snogging.

"One minute Lave -- Parvati!" Ron said, fumbling after his huge mistake. Parvati fumed. Parvati gasped at him. She was so furious with him that her face turned the color of his hair.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! I KNEW IT! HOW COULD YOU!" Parvati screamed, walking briskly out of the movie theater. Harry and Hermione stopped eating each others faces to look at him, and he just shrugged.

---**Parvati's POV**

"Okay, so I just ran out on Ron after he called me Lavender! So where the HELL is he?.. He's supposed to follow me and beg me for forgiveness!" She ranted, impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Okay, maybe he's pausing for a minute to think of how he's going to grovel. Or, maybe he's talking to Harry about how he misses me so!" She blows a bubble from her gum, making her look even more like a skankful ditz.

"Hmm... Ron actually sucks at life... Come to think of it, Harry's one pretty hot guy. I'd like to be with him. Hermione doesn't deserve him anyway, he's too good for her. I bet I'll snag him as easy as I did Ron, and we all know he was hung on Lavender. Yes, that's it! I'll get Harry! I WILL GET HARRY! HE WILL BE MINE!" Parvati laughs evilly, looking as though she was having a fit.

---

**Ron's POV** (Takes place right after Parvati leaves)

_Bloody hell! I just called Parvati 'Lavender'! She's going to kill me! Oh well, she's just sorta there for fun anyway. No big deal, I'll watch this for a little longer... Then I'll go get my woman. That sounds really wrong, Parvati Patil, my woman? Yeah, that's creepy! OH! I LOVE THIS PART!_ "DOWN HERE IT'S OUR TIME! IT'S OUR TIME DOWN HERE!" Ron then got up and went to find Parvati. When he found her out in the lobby, she was laughing and looked as if she was having convulsions.

"She's a bloody psycho!" Ron says to himself. He then made his way back to the theatre.

---**Normal POV**

After the movie was over, Harry suggested that they go back to 'The Three Broomsticks' to get some butterbeers. Ron just said he'd rather go to Harry and Hermione's house and wait for them there, and that they should bring him a butterbeer, so only Harry and Hermione decided to go. Once they were there, they found Lavender asleep, lying her head on the magazine she was reading, which was sitting on the table. Madame Rosmerta was glaring at her, but her shift seemed to be over, so she was alright. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and Harry went over, and gently woke up Lavender so that she could apparate with them to their house and, after getting 4 take-home butterbeers, the three of them left.

---

When they got to their house, they were in the upstairs hallway. Ron was downstairs. Harry and Hermione gave her some night clothes to borrow and told her that she could sleep in the 2nd guestroom, since Ron would be in the first. Lavender walked down the steps, tripping on the last one, and falling into another person who was going up the steps. She looked up at who's chest her head had landed on, it was whom she feared it would be. It was Ron.

_Oh no! Not now! I can't take him now. Parvati's probably here with him! Oh I REALLY don't want to think of him and Parvati in the same room together, let alone the same bed!_ Ron looked down at her, and Lavender stood up straight. "Um. 'Lo Ron..." She said, her voice shaky.

"What are you doing here?" Ron said jokingly. Then, noticing how horribly depressed she looked, he turned serious. Lavender was one of the only ones he could do that for. He grabbed her hands and pulled her over to the table, where they sat down across from each other.

---

Harry and Hermione were upstairs in their bedroom. They decided to wait awhile before taking down the butterbeers. Harry turned to Hermione.

" 'Mione?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah babe?" She replied, smiling.

"What do you think about, well, us taking this, well, I mean us, to the next, um level...?" Harry asked, stuttering.

"You mean, marriage?" Hermione asked in a surprised and confused tone.

---

"How was your date?" Lav asked, her voice empty of emotion.

"Parvati and I ended it." Ron said, sighing.

"Oh Ron I'm sorry. Why what happened?"

"Nothing important. Just something I said made her angry. And I realized that she was kind of psycho." Ron said, recalling her evil laugh, while laughing a little himself. Lavender smiled.

"Yeah, she always has been a bit bonkers." She looked down at her hands. Ron looked at her, concerned.

"Lavender, what's wrong? I know something is! Please tell me! Your eyes look sore, you've been crying haven't you!" She turned her face so that he couldn't see her eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Really I am! Don't waste your time worrying about me. You have things of your own to worry about, patching things up with Parvati and such..." she trailed her voice off. Ron looked at her, confused.

"I'm fine about everything with Parvati. I didn't fall in love with her. It doesn't matter to me if I'm with her. I'd rather be single than go back to her bubblegum world!" Lavender chuckled at this remark.

"Hey! I used to be apart of that bubblegum world!" Lav said, sounding slightly offended.

"That reminds me! Today at the Three Broomsticks, you seemed a little pissy with Parvati, obviously she didn't notice, but I did. What happened between you two?" He asked.

"Oh... she just did some thing very cruel that hurt my feelings. She basically took something from me that meant a lot." Lav replied, still not looking at him.

"Oh, something or someon-" But he was cut off by Lavender.

"Well! I'm going to go to bed! I'm in the 2nd spare bedroom! I'll talk to you tomorrow Ron!" She hugged him quickly. 'It feels so right in his arms,' she thought. She pulled away, mumbled a 'thanks', and ran to her bedroom leaving a very confused Ron behind.

---

"Harry, honestly... I love you with all my heart, but I think it's too young for marriage! I mean, we're only 19, and I'm still working at The Leaky Cauldron until I finish my animagus training to follow in Prof. McGonagall's footsteps to teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts for when she takes her year off. I'm improving in that though! Remember how I couldn't do that whenever Lupin tried to teach us at the Burrow? That was one of the only things I ever couldn't do!" She smiled brightly. Harry smiled also.

"Yeah. Considering that, I think we should wait as well... But that doesn't mean we still can't do the same things married couples do!" Harry said, winking.

"HARRY!" Hermione laughed. And they started to engage in, erm... certain activities.

---

Lots of love,

Nico 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the ideas for this fic! All characters belong to the great J.K.Rowling! Bows down to her

**Full Summary: **Everyone's 18 and has graduated from Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione are going out and live together. Ron and Lavender have been seperated since the 2nd half of 7th year. Ron is dating Parvati. Ron calls Parvati 'Lavender' on accident and they break up. But then Parvati has her eye on Harry and there's a misunderstanding. Will Parvati's desperateness for men ruin H/Hr's relationship and ruin the chances for a new beginning for R/L?

---

The next morning, Lavender awoke to the delightful scent of sausage cooking in the kitchen. She looked at the time, it was 10:00. She groaned. She had to leave for work in 2 hours. 'Might as well get dressed then', she sighed. She got a shower, then got dressed in hip-hugger blue jeans, and a light purple tank top. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and went downstairs. Harry and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table, talking.

"Morning Lav," Harry said, tiredly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, getting up and giving her a hug.

"I'll be fine!" She replied, smiling at them. "I'm loads better now, since I got a nice sleep! And because I found out the news about Parvati and - " She stopped talking abruptly whenever Ron had entered the room. She gave Ron a questionable look. Harry and Hermione started laughing.

"What? What'd I miss?" Ron asked, clueless. Hermione took his arm and led him over to the mirror in the kitchen. He started screaming. He had blue and green dots all over his face. Ron poked one, and it started to, surprisingly, spray out a red liquid all over the place.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY FACE!" Ron asked, screaming. He looked over at Harry and Hermione. "DAMN SATAN SPAWN DEMON FRIENDS DAMN IT!" Lavender started to giggle at Ron, but she quickly regretted it. Ron went over to her, picked her up, put her over his shoulder, and ran into the living room. Harry and Hermione looked at one another and grinned. Hermione opened the door slightly, pointed her wand at Ron, and did the counter curse, then she went back into the kitchen.

---

Ron set Lavender down on the couch and started tickling her. She was laughing harder than ever now.

"Is it funny now?" Ron asked playfully.

"Ye, yes!" Lav said, laughing more.

"You're going to pay for that one, Miss Brown" Ron said devilishly. He started tickling her even more. She wriggled away and ran into her guest room, Ron close on her trail. She shut the door quickly, and ran into her closet.

Ron came into the room, not knowing that Lav was in the closet, and stood by her bed, his back facing her. Lavender smiled evilly. She ran out of the closet and jumped on him just after he turned around. He caught her and they fell onto the bed, on top of each other, but this time it was Lav tickling Ron.

"Stop! Stop Lav!" He said, laughing hard.

"Nope! Not until you say sorry!" She said, smiling at him.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Okay! Now say, 'Lav is the best ever and is always right'!" She said, laughing.

"Lav is the best ever and is always right and I still love her!" Ron said the last part seriously. Lav stopped tickling him and looked at him, her emotions unreadable. Ron leaned in to kiss her, but...

---

Harry and Hermione were still laughing at Ron's face.

"Too bad we didn't have a camera, that was so classic!" Hermione said, laughing.

"Yeah!" He stopped laughing and looked at Hermione. "But we're alone now" He said, grinning.

"This is true." She said thoughtfully. They started to kiss, and they eventually fell onto the kitchen floor, still making out.

--

Ron leaned to kiss Lav, and she started to lean in too. But then her conscious stopped her. She quickly got up.

"Ron, I'm so sorry, I... I can't do this. Not yet, it's not right." Lavender said, and then she apparated with a 'pop'. Ron got up, his face full of sorrow, and walked into his room. He shut and locked the door, leaned against it and slid down until he was sitting as silent tears fell down his face.

"Smart one Weasley! REAL great thing you did back there! She probably has a boyfriend! How STUPID can you be!" Ron said, raising his voice.

---

Lav had apparated to her living room, and was startled to find Dean there after she turned around.

"HEEYYYY Baby!" Dean said, drunk.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing in my house, drunk?" She asked, annoyed.

"I'm not drunk baby." He said, moving towards her.

"Goodbye Dean!" She shouted, getting frightened. He was getting closer and closer, until suddenly, someone else apparated and pertrified Dean.

"Aunt Cipko!" Lavender said, running toward her and giving her a hug.

"Hi honey!" She said, pulling away to look at her niece. She gasped whenever she saw Lavender crying.

"Oh honey! Did that drunk man hurt you?" She asked, concerned and angry.

"No no, not him!" She hesitated. "It was Ron..."

"You mean that boy from 6th year who you were dating?"

"Yes. See, I was with him today, and we were having tons of fun, and I was tickling him," Her aunt raised her eyebrows. "Long story. But, he told me that he still loved me, and I, I just freaked out!" She said, starting to cry. She took her into her arms and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Shhh. It's alright." Lavender got up and sat next to her. "Do you love Ron dear?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I, yes, no, I don't know! I'm so confused over everything!"

"Calm down, Lav. Just follow your heart, it will take care of everything, don't worry about it okay?"

"Alright, thanks Auntie!" Lav said, smiling as she gave her aunt another hug. Aunt Cipko looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry dear! I have to go! Remember what I said alright?" And with that, Aunt Cipko apparated.

Lots of love,

Nico 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the ideas for this fic! All characters belong to the great J.K.Rowling! Bows down to her

**Full Summary:** Everyone's 18 and has graduated from Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione are going out and live together. Ron and Lavender have been seperated since the 2nd half of 7th year. Ron is dating Parvati. Ron calls Parvati 'Lavender' on accident and they break up. But then Parvati has her eye on Harry and there's a misunderstanding. Will Parvati's desperateness for men ruin H/Hr's relationship and ruin the chances for a new beginning for R/L?

---

**Later on in the day, after lunch**

Ron finally came downstairs, after spending almost 4 hours in his room, just thinking about things with Lavender. Harry and Hermione were in the living room, cuddling on the couch, while watching 'Whose Line is it Anyway?'. They noticed Ron entering the room with a solemn look on his face.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned. He took a deep breath, and sat down in the recliner next toe the couch. He told them about everything that happened between him and Lavender, and Harry looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you still loved Lavender? Why did you go out with Parvati if you still loved her?" He asked, a little disappointment present in his tone. Ron looked at Hermione, and she looked between Harry and Ron, and decided that she'd go and talk with Lavender while they talked.

"I'll be back honey." She said, giving Harry a quick kiss. "I'm sure she has a good reason. Don't worry, Ron, everything will work out eventually, you'll see." She said, giving him a comforting hug.

"I hope you're right, Hermy." Ron said sadly.

"She's always right, Ron." Harry said, smiling. Hermione smiled, and then apparated to Lavender's house. Harry looked back to Ron.

"So, can you answer my questions now?" Harry finally asked, after a moment of silence.

"First off, I wasn't sure if I still loved her until last night whenever she ended up falling on me." Harry raised his eyebrows. "Don't ask. And second, I was lonely, I wanted someone to be with, I guess. As bad as that sounds" He admitted sheepishly. Harry smiled at his friend.

"Don't worry about it. Just like 'Mione said, things will work themselves out!"

---

**We Join Hermione at Lav's House**

Whenever Hermione got to Lav's house, she was appalled at what she saw. She was in Lav's living room, and Lav was tied up on the couch, and she heard a guy yelling in the kitchen.

"LAVENDER! Where's the rest of your beer?" The guy yelled angrily. Lavender looked at Hermione with pleading eyes.

"I don't think we have anymore Dean!" Lavender said. Hermione's eyes went wide. She immediately went over to Lavender and untied her, just as Dean came out of the kitchen.

"Hermione? What the hell is she doing here? I told you to tell anyone that comes to go away!" Dean yelled at a now untied and standing Lavender. Lavender looked frightened as Dean raised his hand to hit her, but Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Protrificus totalus!" Hermione yelled, and Dean fell to the floor in a full body bind. She ran over to a now crying Lav.

"Why was Dean here?" She asked.

"He's been showing up here all the time recently, drunk. He... thinks I'm his girlfriend or something... He always forces me to do... things..." She said, trying to talk through her sobs. Hermione took Lavender in her arms.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry! Is that why you pushed Ron away?" She asked hesitantly. Lavender looked up at her, surprised.

"You know about that?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course! Ron told Harry and I about a half an hour ago. What's wrong? Was is because of Dean?" Lavender shrugged.

"Not entirely. It's just, I don't know. Something doesn't feel right yet with him. I'm just not ready for a relationship or something like that. Can we go back to your place?" She asked. Hermione nodded and they apparated to Hermione and Harry's house.

---

**Altogether At Harry and Hermione's**

Hermione and Lavender apparated back to Hermione's house and arrived in the kitchen.

"Harry?" Hermione called.

"Ron and I are in here honey!" Harry said.

"Alright, Lav's back!" She said, hoping that Ron would be alright as she and Lav walked into the living room, where the boys were.

"Hello Harry! Hello Ron!" She said cheerfully, acting as though nothing had happened.

"Hey Lav." They said in unison. They made room for the girl and they sat down. They started to watch 'Titanic'. Harry and Hermione eventually got absorbed into each other instead of the movie, and started making out, again. Lavender looked at them, and then to Ron, with a devilish gleam in her eyes. She got up and tiptoed over to Ron, and whispered her plan to him. Her breathe on his neck and ear gave him chills. He smiled at her plan, and they went into Lav's room to get their 'supplies'. They each grabbed a can of silly string, and they went back into the living room, where Harry and Hermione were still making out.

Ron and Lavender looked at each other. Lav mouthed 'One, Two, Three' and they started spraying Harry and Hermione with their cans. Harry and Hermione immediately got up and started chasing them. They ended up in the kitchen. Harry went to the fridge and got out two spray cans of whipped cream, tossing one to Hermione. They started spraying Ron and Lav all over the place, but never leaving the kitchen. Ron and Lav's cans ran out of their string. They looked at each other, wide-eyed. Ron looked around the kitchen. He grinned as he noticed that there was still food out from whenever they made their desserts.

"FOOD FIGHT!" He yelled. He grabbed a bowl of melted chocolate and dumped it all of Harry's head. Lav smirked as she saw the lemon moraine pie, covered in whipped topping on the counter. She grabbed it and turned to Hermione.

"Lav you wouldn't da- " But she was cut off as food came crashing in her face. But it wasn't pie. It was spaghetti sauce that Harry had pulled out of the fridge.

"Actually, I was going to, but Harry beat me to it! Damn him!" She said as she laughed. She turned to face Ron, and smirked. She ran at him and smashed the pie right in his face, knocking them both over in the process, as the floor was slippery with messy foods. Ron licked his lips.

"Not bad pie!" He said, laughing as Lav was still on top of him. She smiled at him, and they both leaned in, Lav fighting her mind, which was telling her to pull back whenever Harry and Hermione had just dumped a huge batch of pancake batter all over them that they had gotten out of the fridge. Lav quickly got up.

"Truce!" She yelled as she was being hit by muffins that were being shot at her. Everyone stopped and looked at themselves, and they all burst out laughing. Ron got up off of the floor. Hermione muttered the cleaning spell, and at once, they were all clean, as was the kitchen. Harry and Hermione left to go out into the living room, and on was going to follow, but Lavender pulled him back.

"Ron," She started, getting nervous. "I'm sorry about earlier, there's just a lot of stuff going on right now, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." She said, looking down, ashamed. She wanted to tell him how Dean was abusing her, and how he thought her to be his girlfriend, but she decided not to.

"It's alright Lav. I shouldn't have done that. I was just caught up in the moment, ya know?" He confessed.

"Yeah, I, uh, I know what you mean." She said. So he was lying, he really doesn't love me. And with that said, they both left the kitchen to join their friends.

But whenever they went into the living room, Harry and Hermione weren't there.

---

**Harry and Hermione's Room**

"You know, Miss Granger, Titanic really puts you into that, how do you say it, romantic mood!" He said, laughing.

"Is that so, Mister Potter?" Hermione asked in a snooty, yet playful tone.

"Yes!" He answered, laughing. Harry was sitting on their bed and Hermione was walking around, gathering her bed clothes. Harry was entranced by her every move. " 'Mione?" He asked.

"Yes?" She replied, setting her things down and walking over to him.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" He asked, rhetorically. Hermione smiled at him.

"And you're just SO handsome!" Hermione said dramatically, overacting her part. She pretended to faint on him, making fun of him slightly. Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

"You sure know how to ruin the moment!" He answered, pretending to sound hurt, and failing at it miserably.

"You're a horrible actor!" Hermione said, laughing at him. Harry smirked at her.

"But I love you." She said, giving him a passionate kiss. Harry pulled away.

"I love you bigger!" He answered, laughing.

"Bigger's not even a wo - " But she was cut off by Harry, who started kissing her once again.

---

Lots of love,

Nico


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the ideas for this fic! All characters belong to the great J.K.Rowling! Bows down to her

**Full Summary: **Everyone's 18 and has graduated from Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione are going out and live together. Ron and Lavender have been seperated since the 2nd half of 7th year. Ron is dating Parvati. Ron calls Parvati 'Lavender' on accident and they break up. But then Parvati has her eye on Harry and there's a misunderstanding. Will Parvati's desperateness for men ruin H/Hr's relationship and ruin the chances for a new beginning for R/L?

---

**The Next Morning**

"Lav? LAV!" Hermione said loudly, shaking Lavender, trying to wake her.

"Wha'sit about 'Mione?" Lavender asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Natasha's here with a letter for you." Hermione said gently, looking over to Lav's window sill, where a beautiful brown owl sat, drinking some water from a dish which Hermione had apparently just brought up. Lavender walked over to her owl, and took the letter, written on black parchment, off of Natasha's leg. Lavender, confused by the color of her letter, opened it cautiously. Hermione watched silently as Lavender read it.

Lav suddenly tensed up as she read on, finally freezing whenever she finished reading her letter. Hermione looked at Lav questionably.

"Lav? Are you alright?" Hermione asked. Lavender stared at Hermione, tears starting to pour out of her eyes. Lavender quickly got up, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door, the letter falling gracefully to the ground. Hermione had noticed the letter and picked it up off of the floor. She gasped as she read the letter. She hurriedly ran into the living room, where Harry and Ron were watching television.

" 'Mione? What's wrong love?" Harry asked, looking up at his girlfriend worriedly. She held the letter tightly in her hands as she walked forward toward the boys in shock. She handed the letter to Harry, whom read it aloud.

"_Dear Miss Brown,_

_It makes me most depressed to be the barer of bad news, but I am afraid that I must inform you that your parents, Rose and Alexander Brown, have died in the muggle hospital in London. They both had suffered severe injuries after being the victims of a hit and run accident involving a drunk driver. The driver is in custody with the London muggle police as you are reading this. I bring you this news with my utmost sympathy. I hope that you and the rest of your family will be alright. I am very sorry about what happened to your parents. I hope you will feel better soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Minister of Magic_

_From Mrs. Weasley - Lavender dear, if you need anything at all, Mr. Weasley and I will be happy to help. Take care dear!_"

Harry finished the letter almost in a whisper. He looked over at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes, and then over to Ron, who was in complete shock. They all sat down and for awhile, no one said a word. After about a few moments of silence, Ron was the first one who had managed to get his voice back.

"Where's Lavender?" he asked, his voice slightly quivering from the news.

"In the bathroom. I just can't believe that this had to happen to them. Mr. and Mrs. Brown were the nicest people. I spent a week at Lav's in the summer before 7th year, and they were so polite. They treated me just like family." Hermione said solemnly.

"I'm going to go and try to talk to her." Ron said, slowly getting up.

"Alright." Harry whispered, walking over to a now sobbing Hermione, pulling her into a hug.

---

**Upstairs, with Ron and Lav**

Ron went into Lavender's room and walked silently over to the door that lead to her private bathroom. He knocked slowly.

"Lavender?" He said gently, hearing her light sobs. After about 5 minutes, he heard a click, which meant that she had unlocked the door. Ron slowly opened it and walked in. He looked into a small corner, where he saw Lavender crying, her hands wrapped around her knees.

Ron went over to her and pulled her up to a standing position. Lavender let out a sob and let herself fall into Ron's comforting arms. He rubbed her back gently.

"Shh," he coaxed, "It's going to be alright. Everything will be alright." He said in a whisper. They stood there, hugging, for what seemed like forever. She pulled away from his embrace and looked at him, nodding gently. She walked past him and into her guest room, sitting on her unmade bed. Ron sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Lav magiked a tissue for herself and wiped her eyes. She looked up at Ron.

"Why," was the only word she had said. Ron just hugged her tighter. He didn't know the answer. He had met Mr. and Mrs. Brown only once, but whenever he had met them, they had been the most welcoming people he had ever met outside of his own family.

"I.. I don't know Lav. I really don't know. I wish I did." He whispered softly to her. Lavender wiped her eyes with the tissue again. She gently shook his arm off of her shoulder, and turned her head to face him.

"Ron..." She said, trying desperately not to burst out in tears again. "Ron, I... Everything's just.. happening so fast... I owe you an explanation for a lot of things..." She said in between sobs. Ron looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "There... there was a r-r-reason that I... That things didn't.. didn't happen with you.. and.. and I..." She said slowly.

"It's alright, it doesn't matter-" But Lavender cut him off.

"It," She blew her nose, "It does matter, Ron. It's Dean. He would.. come over to my... my apart... apartment... drunk.. And he.. h-h-he... he would do things to me..." She said, starting to sob slightly again. Ron needn't have to hear anymore. He wanted to kill Dean for hurting Lavender. But he knew that now wasn't the time. He just pulled Lavender into his lap and hugged her gently, yet tightly, not ever wanting to let go. He rocked her slowly back and forth, and she eventually fell asleep on him. He lay her down in her bed and kissed her forehead. Now he sincerely knew that he was in love with this woman, and that no one should ever have to go through all that she had gone through. He shut her window and put down the blinds, then he walked out of her room, silently shutting the door.

He walked down into the living room, where he saw Harry and Hermione, cuddled on the couch, sleeping peacefully. In the sunlight, he could see the dry tears that were on Hermione's cheeks. Ron sighed sadly and went into his guestroom, where he sat on his bed and turned on his muggle radio that his father had gotten him as a graduation present before making Minister of Magic. He tuned the radio to 96.1, and as he began to drift off into sleep, he heard a soft tune playing. He listened carefully to the lyrics of the songs chorus as he began to cry silently.

_Every step I take, every move I make;_

_Every single day, every time I pray_

_I'll be missing you._

_Thinkin' of the day, when you went away;_

_What a life to take, what a bond to break,_

_I'll be missing you._

---

**About An Hour Later**

Lavender was awoken by the sound of a bird crashing into her window. She walked over to the window and opened it, the gray barn owl abruptly flew into the room, dropping a letter onto her bed. She picked up the letter and decided to read it into the kitchen.

She walked into the living room, and smiled as she saw Harry and Hermione sleeping peacefully. 'I wish that I could find someone like that,' she thought. She walked into the kitchen and opened the letter. It was from Parvati.

'_Dear Lavie,_

_Hey sweetie! Are you alright? I just heard about your parents. I am sooo sorry about them! I sent owls out to your friends to let them know about everything. I read in 'The Daily Prophet' that their funeral was going to be in that small village right outside of Hogsmeade tomorrow, so I let everyone know. I figured that you'd have too much stuff going on now, so I decided to help out! Well deary, I hope you feel better! I'll see you tomorrow!_

_Love ya hun,_

_Vati'_

Lavender smiled, thankful for Parvati's help. Then, out of nowhere, Natasha came in from the open kitchen window, carrying another black letter. Lavender's lip trembled. She hesitantly opened it. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She dropped the letter and ran through the living room and into the hallway that led to Ron's guestroom and knocked hurriedly on the door. Ron opened it quickly and looked at a distressed Lavender sadly.

"It was Dean, Ron." She whispered.

"I know. You told me what he did to you-" But Lavender cut him off.

"No. Ron. Dean was the drunk driver." Lavender said, her voice breaking. A single tear trickled down her cheek. Ron took her hands and led her into his room. They sat down on his bed and she hugged him. She magiked a tissue and wiped her eyes. She looked up at him.

"Thank you, Ron. For everything." She said, a small smile visible on her features.

"Lav, you know that I'm always here for you. Nothing could ever change that." Ron said, sincerely.

"I know. Thank you." She said, and then she gently kissed his cheek. Her lips lingered on his shin slightly longer than they should have, but then she, reluctantly, pulled away. He gave her a reassuring smile and got up off of his bed. Lavender smiled at him, then she walked out of his room, and up to her own.

---

"I'll Be Missing You" doesn't belong to me either, folks.

Lots of love,

Nico


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the ideas for this fic! All characters belong to the great J.K.Rowling! Bows down to her

**Full Summary: **Everyone's 18 and has graduated from Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione are going out and live together. Ron and Lavender have been seperated since the 2nd half of 7th year. Ron is dating Parvati. Ron calls Parvati 'Lavender' on accident and they break up. But then Parvati has her eye on Harry and there's a misunderstanding. Will Parvati's desperateness for men ruin H/Hr's relationship and ruin the chances for a new beginning for R/L?

---

**The Funeral**

Lavender was in the sitting room during her parents funeral, not wanting to look at her parents livid bodies. She had seen them once, when she had first came in to the funeral home.

She had been there for 3 hours now. People that she hadn't seen for 3 years or more had come up to her, telling her how sorry they were. The funeral would last only one more hour.

"Lavie, honey!" Lavender looked up to see none other than the witch herself. Lavender faked a smile.

"Hello Vati!" She replied, walking over to where Parvati was standing, with Harry and Hermione. Parvati pulled her into a hug. She was being really loud.

"Parvati, could you speak a little louder? I'm not sure if all of France heard you!" Harry said menacingly. He thought that it was very rude of her to be so loud at a funeral, it was disrespectful. Parvati laughed a flirty laugh.

"I would be as loud as you could want me to be!" She whispered into Harry's ear, flirtatiously winking at him. He got a confused look on her face. Hermione noticed this, but she shrugged it off. '_This is not the place for it!' _She kept thinking, as she was watched Parvati shamelessly flirt openly with her boyfriend. Harry, of course, didn't know that Parvati was flirting with him. He never did spot things like that. He thought that they were just having a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Half an hour later, Parvati decided that it was time for her to leave.

"I'll owl you soon! Bye babe!" She hugged Lav again and apparated away.

"Good riddance!" Hermione mumbled. She was getting annoyed by her presence. Lav walked away and over to Auntie Cipko.

"Where's your red head?" Aunt Cipko asked Lav.

"I'm not sure, I thought that he would have been the first one here." Lav said, looking down. Auntie Cipko smiled.

"Follow your heart darling." She said gently. Lavender looked up at her, questionably. "You'll know what I mean when the time comes." She said, before apparating away.

---

**After the Funeral, but still at the Funeral Home**

The funeral had ended half an hour ago, but Lavender was still at the funeral home, sitting in the front row of chairs that had been set up for the viewing. This was the first time that she had really looked at her parents. Lavender looked up, towards the ceiling.

"You look beautiful, Mom." She whispered. Tears were now cascading down her face. "They died so young. And I never got to tell them that I loved them!" She said, her voice shaking. She put her head in her hands and started sobbing quietly. She was reminded of a song that she had heard on her muggle radio, called 'Angel'.

---

The one A/N in my story:

Go to Belezza's profile and read 'Angel', it was written to correspond to this story.

---

They know." A voice whispered to Lavender. She looked up to see Ron standing by her. Ron sat down in the chair next to her and grabbed her hand. She looked over at him and she would swear that she had seen him glow.

"How do you know?" She asked, her face inching closer to his.

"They do. Trust me." He replied, bringing his face closer to hers, so now their faces were less than an inch apart. Lav leaned in, closing the gap between them. Their kiss lasted but a minute, but the effect that the kiss had on both of them would last forever.

---

Harry and Hermione had long since apparated home from the funeral. Hermione was acting very cold towards Harry, though Harry, being a guy, had no clue as to why she was being that way. They were sitting in the kitchen, eating spaghetti, neither of them saying a word. Hermione would not look at him. Harry finally decided to say something.

" 'Mione? What's wrong, love? You're not talking to me, and you won't even look at me. What did I do?" Harry asked. After a moment of silence, Hermione looked up at him, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Why don't you just go with her?" She said quietly.

"With who? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused.

"Parvati Patil! Or, in your words, 'the prettiest girl in our year from Hogwarts'! She was all over you Harry, and you were flirting back!" Hermione said, looking directly into his eyes. She was fighting back the tears, not wanting to cry over him, in front of him.

"What? Hermione, I love you, I don't want Parvati! I swear!" Harry said pleadingly.

"Harry, I just, I don't know what to do anymore! It's obvious that you can find better than me anyway!" Hermione said, hurriedly getting up and running to the spare bedroom where Lav was staying. She quickly locked the door and finally let down her guard, the tears falling freely down her face.

Harry had tried running after her, but he was too late. She was already locked in, and she had locked it so that the 'Alohomora' spell could not open it. Harry walked to their bedroom, not believing what just happened.

--

"Lavender?" Ron and Lav pulled away from their 2 second kiss to look up at the owner of the voice. It was Dean. Ron and Lav stood up and walked over to him. Lav holding Ron's hand, frightened. Ron just looked pissed.

"Get out." Ron said, glaring at him.

"Why? I knew them too." Dean said, his words slurring slightly. Lavender stepped out from behind Ron. She could tell that Dean had been drinking a little bit.

"You killed them, bastard. Get out!" Lav said, getting upset. The 3 adults were slowly backing out if the room and were now standing in the front lobby, which was empty, except for the three of them.

"I didn't kill anybody Lav! What are you talking about?" Dean asked. Ron pushed him out of the front door. Him and Lav also walked outside, not wanting to get loud in a funeral home.

"You were drunk asshole, just like you were when you... when you..." Lavender couldn't bring herself to say the words. Ron looked at her and finished the sentence.

"Whenever you hurt her, you sick pervert!" Ron yelled at him, becoming closer.

"What are you, her boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"No." Ron said quietly. Lavender looked down at this point, wondering what to do. Her Aunt's words started to replay in her mind. 'Follow your heart darling'. Now Lavender knew what she meant. Ron stepped toward Dean and grabbed a handful of the front of his shirt, pulling his face close.

"If you ever come near Lavender again, I swear I will kill you with my bare hands. Do you got me?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing at Dean. Dean just looked at him

"Yeah, yeah." He said in a 'whatever' tone. Ron punched him square in his nose. Dean stumbled backward, but did not lose his balance. Dean punched Ron in his head, Ron falling to the ground, hurt.

"Ron!" She screamed, worried.

Lavender walked up to him and slapped him hard on the face. Dean decided to retaliate. He pushed himself on her, she could now smell the little bit of beer that he had drank from his breath. Her eyes widened with fear. She tried to push him off of her, but she couldn't. She was preparing for the worst, when someone had pushed Dean off of her, and landing on top of him on the ground. She saw the Ron had saved her, and he was now punching Dean in his face continually, until Dean finally fell unconscious. Ron got up and Lavender immediately ran to him, giving him a huge hug.

"Ron, you're my angel." She whispered, burying her face into his neck. Ron kissed her forehead as he gently rubbed her back. She looked up at him, staring into his eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't thank me, I'd do anything for you." He said to her softly. She stood on her tiptoes and gently brushed her lips against his. Then they both pulled away, and apparated to Harry and Hermione's.

---

Lots of love,

Nico


End file.
